Motoharu Kikkawa
Motoharu Kikkawa is the second son of Motonari Mōri and a prominent general who often led his clan to victory. He is also the older brother of Takakage Kobayakawa and one of Terumoto Mōri's caretakers. Role in Games As a generic officer in Samurai Warriors, Motoharu initially appeared in the third title joining most battles involving the Mōri. He appears under his father's banner in the fourth title as well, contributing heavily to the siege of Kozuki by luring out his rival, Shikanosuke Yamanaka. Takakage's story in Samurai Warriors 4-II has him appear in the Kyūshū campaign where he ambushes the Shimazu at the southern garrison by his brother's command. The Nobunaga's Ambition series gives him high to above average stats in earlier titles, making him a suitable candidate for almost any task. Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanshi portrays him as a passionate man whose recklessness is matched by his son Hiroie. Voice Actors *Kazuya Nakai - Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanshi Live Action Performers *Terumi - Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi Mugen ~Honnoji no Hen~ Historical Information Born to Motonari and his wife Myōkyū, the young Shōnojirō was adopted into the Kikkawa clan by its leader Okitsune. In truth, Motonari pressured Okitsune to do so in order to control the Kikkawa from within. Soon enough, Shōnojirō became clan head in 1550 and made Hinoyama Castle as his home base. He then took up the name Motoharu before joining his father's army. Strong and fearless, he participated in many battles such as Miyajima and Nunobeyama, bolstering his reputation as a valiant commander. There are claims that he won 64 of 76 battles throughout his entire life. According to the Meisho Genko Roku, his brawn was often contrasted with Takakage's intellect back in their youth. This inspired Motonari to make effective use of their differences in personality by relegating Motoharu to the front lines while leaving Takakage to provide strategic support from the rear. Although Motoharu heavily contributed to the Mōri's military growth, he was familiar with literature and even transcribed a series of books called the Taiheki during the siege of Gassan-Toda Castle. In 1566, he eventually took Izumo Province as his fief after the Amago clan's downfall at Kōzuki Castle. His capture of Yamanaka Shikanosuke, however, was plagued with rumors of him assassinating his prisoner to prevent potential uprisings. He later went on to support the Mōri's resistance against the Oda. At the time, the clan found itself in a bind after Toyotomi Hideyoshi invaded Bitchū Province and flooded one of their castles. They immediately accepted Hideyoshi's negotiations for peace, unaware of the latter's attempt to hide news of Oda Nobunaga's death. Upon learning the truth, Motoharu insisted on hunting down Hideyoshi only to be dissuaded by Takakage who reminded him of their previous obligation. Thus, the Mōri quietly joined the Toyotomi's ranks with Motoharu participating in the subjugation of Shikoku. He soon retired and passed away during the Kyūshū Campaign, leaving his son Hiroie to succeed him as head of the Kikkawa. The Anzai Gunsaku takes note of Motoharu's relationship with his wife Shinjō who was said to be unattractive. Despite her ugly appearance, he sincerely loved her and allegedly exclaimed, "Looking at a beautiful woman for three days makes me bored; looking at an ugly woman for three days gets me used to it." The two of them had six children together. Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters